SAVAGES
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Cuando la humanidad se ve al borde de la extinción; amenazada por unos seres llamados Excéntricos, los humanos crean Titanes para su protección. Pero, ni cuando estos son suficientes para mantenerlos con vida, una nueva misión puede hacer que hasta sus propias creaciones se vuelvan en su contra. UA. OoC. EreRi. Omega!verse. Mpreg. Lemmon. ¡HAPPY BDAY, MIK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) **| Futuro post-apocalíptico** | _**Two**_ - ** _Shot |_** **Mpreg** | **Omega!verse** | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito |

 **N/A** : Dedicado especialmente a _**Mikraller**_ , porque hoy es su cumpleaños y le prometí que le dedicaría un fic. Pequeña Mik, espero que te guste; lo hice con mucho amor para ti ; A ; -corazón(?)-. Por cierto, será un Two-Shot solamente, aunque después quieran matarme (?) XD. Haré unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre las especies que manejo aquí, para que no se me pierdan mucho mientras leen E_É (?).

 **Excéntricos** : Mitad humanos, mitad animales (especialmente cazadores), que aparecieron un día sin saber de dónde. Por lo general, andan a cuatro patas; tienen orejas, colas, ojos y garras que distingue la clase de animales qué son. Son carnívoros, su comida favorita es la carne humana aunque a veces se les han visto devorando animales. Jamás atacan a su propia especie; por lo que gustan cazar por manadas. Son inteligentes, pero su mente ha sido corrompida por el instinto, los que los guía a actuar como verdaderos animales. Se regeneran con facilidad, por lo que son muy difíciles de matar.

 **Titanes** : Creados por el hombre en un acto desesperado por mantenerse con vida. Parecen personas a primera vista, pero también tienen un ADN mutado; mitad humano, mitad animal. Son criados desde pequeños por el ejercito, y su enseñanza más significativa es proteger a los humanos con su vida. La cola, garras y el cambio en sus ojos sólo aparecen totalmente cuando se da su transformación. Tienen total control sobre su mente humana, por lo que jamás se dejan llevar por el instinto. Se regeneran también, sin embargo; no tan rápido como un Excéntrico. Pueden tardar días en curarse, pero no tanto como un humano.

 **Alfa** : Tanto en los Excéntricos, como en los Titanes; son los primeros en la jerarquía. Son altos, inteligentes y fuertes; tanto como para cuidar a la manada entera. Los Betas y Omegas que estén en su manada, siempre estarán a su disposición y obedecerán en todo. Pueden, si quieren o no, tener más de una pareja.

 **Betas** : Son fuertes, pero se caracterizan más por su inteligencia. Siempre siguen a los Alfas, y nunca se les verá yendo en contra de ellos. Por lo general, sólo buscan a su misma especie para tener crías.

 **Omega** : Son considerados como las hembras. Son los únicos capaces de darles crías a los Alfas. Sin embargo, y aunque parezcan poco peligrosos por su físico (son pequeños, delgados y parecen no tener demasiada fuerza), son los más peligrosos de todos. Son capaces de destrozar a un pueblo entero cuando se trata de proteger a sus crías.

Bueno, aclarado todo esto, les dejo leer /o/

 **Ojo** : es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **SAVAGES**.

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_.  
 **Dedicación especial para: _Mikraller_.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**  
 **#** _Murder lives forever and so does war. It's survival of the fittest. Rich against the poor. At the end of the day, it's a human trait. Hidden deep down inside of our_ **_DNA_ #**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Nadie sabe de donde vinieron; un día ellos simplemente aparecieron y arrasaron con todo. Eran rápidos, fuertes, ágiles también, tanto como para acabar con la raza humana en un parpadeo.

Les llamaban _Excéntricos_.

No eran humanos, tampoco animales. Los humanos los catalogaban como la mezcla perfecta entre ambas razas. A primera vista, parecían personas normales. Sin embargo; dependiendo del animal que eran, si mirabas con cuidado, notarías las diferencias. Sus ojos, por ejemplo; daban esa clase de mirada de algún ser salvaje. Tenían orejas, colas, garras y unos colmillos filosos que podían arrancar carne de una mordida.

Eran, también, cazadores por naturaleza.

Habían distintas suposiciones entorno a ellos. Algunos decían que fueron creados por científicos, para usarlos como armas en las guerras. Otros, los más creyentes, hablaban sobre Dios. Contaban que ese era el castigo que el todopoderoso había mandado para sus hijos, así pagarían por todos los pecados que cometieron.

Fuera cuál fuese la verdad, para ese entonces, ya no tenía demasiada importancia. No cuando la humanidad fue reducida drásticamente por ellos.

Eran inteligentes, como cualquier persona y eso les hacían aún más peligrosos. Cuando se dejaban llevar por el instinto, su mente se corrompía. El instinto animal que albergaban dentro de ellos los volvían un peligro para todos. Gustaban de comer carne humana, tenían un apetito insaciable por lo que atacaban en cualquier momento, a toda hora.

Las personas poco pudieron hacer contra ellos. Eran mucho más fuertes; y las armas no les afectaban en lo más mínimo. Los Excéntricos eran capaces de regenerarse, no importaba cuánto daño les hicieran los humanos nunca podían ganarles.

Aterrorizados, y sin saber qué más hacer, decidieron construir murallas para intentar protegerse; María, Rose y Sina eran sus nombres. Se crearon también distintas divisiones militares para la protección de las personas: la Policía Militar era la más importante de todas, se encargaban de cuidar a los habitantes de Sina —la gente más rica vivía ahí—. La Estacionaria: ellos cuidaban la muralla, miraban qué todo estuviera en orden para evitar qué un horror como el qué azotó en María volviera a repetirse. Al final estaba la Legión de Reconocimiento, eran los únicos que podían ir fuera de las murallas para luchar contra los Excéntricos.

Las personas solía decir que eran los más locos porque nadie, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a salir. Pero, locos o suicidas, gracias a la Legión de Reconocimiento, se lograron muchos avances.

Gracias a ellos, se logró encontrar el punto débil de los Excéntricos: la nuca. Un corte profundo ahí era suficiente para acabar con ellos, al parecer, era la única parte que no podían regenerar.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto entrenamiento militar hicieran, no importaba cuántos Excéntricos pudieran matar; ellos seguían ahí, superándolos en número y fuerza.

La tecnología avanzó y una nueva raza surgió; fue creada por humanos para uso militar. Les llamaron Titanes. Eran exactamente lo mismo que los Excéntricos; mitad animal, mitad persona. Sin embargo, por todo el entrenamiento al que era sometidos desde pequeños, no se dejaban llevar por el instinto. Habían sido criados por humanos para vivir cómo uno, más nunca llegarían a serlo.

Al principio, algunas personas se rehusaron a la sola idea. Temían también de los Titanes, pensaban que se dejarían hundir en el instinto animal y habría una catástrofe; más muertes y perdidas. Pero no fue así. Luego de varios años, peleas y muertes, Los Titanes fueron llamados «la esperanza de la humanidad».

Yo era uno de ellos; un _Titán_.

Mi nombre era Levi.

 **(...)**

Esa mañana recibimos una visita no muy grata.

Era un hombre de edad media que, por el traje que portaba y porque venía acompañado por dos soldados de la Policía Militar, debía ser alguien demasiado importante; de esos pocos que podían darse el lujo de vivir en Sina, la muralla con mayor protección.

El hombre no dijo mucho, sólo citó al comandante de la Legión y a un Teniente en una habitación que habían preparado especialmente para él.

A nadie le dio buena espina eso.

—Estamos aquí para hablar sobre una nueva misión —el hombre vestido con un traje elegante habló, mientras se servía un poco de vino en una copa.

Hubo silencio en la pequeña —pero acogedora— habitación. El ambiente se sentía pesado, podías tocar la incomodidad con la punta de tus dedos, incluso. No hacía mucho que habíamos tenido uno misión en el exterior, no fue demasiado fructífera; en realidad, terminamos en un nido lleno de omegas y crías. De hecho, las heridas que la batalla me había dejado no sanaban del todo. Mi ojo izquierdo, que estaba tapado con un parche negro, seguía cerrado, todavía sin regenerarse del todo. Mi brazo derecho, ese que un Excéntrico había arrancado totalmente, con furia, apenas y estaba por el codo, aún le faltaba crecer la otra mitad.

Nosotros, a diferencia de los Excéntricos, tardábamos más para sanar. Era un desperfecto, algo que los humanos no podían arreglar aún con toda la tecnología que tenían.

—No creo que los chicos estén listos para salir a otra misión —habló Erwin, mi _adoptante_ y comandante de la Legión. Es su rostro se podía leer todo su sentir—. Mírelos, apenas están recuperándose de la última vez.

El hombre de traje elegante arrugó la nariz, al mirarme a mí y al otro Titán que había en la habitación. Su nombre era Eren, y su estado no era mucho mejor que el mío; la venda ensangrentada que cubría la mitad de su rostro y la falta de tres dedos en la mano derecha revelaba lo mal que la había pasado. Pero el gesto en el rostro del invitado fue cambiado rápidamente por una sonrisa; una de superioridad que detestaba.

Los humanos, iguales a él, eran seres despreciables.

—Bueno, entiendo su preocupación, comandante Smith —dijo, sin sentirlo realmente. Tomó un canapé, de la charola que estaba frente a él, y lo metió en su boca. Masticó durante un rato, como si quisiera alargar aquella incómoda plática, antes de continuar—: Pero, esta vez, no irán fuera de los muros.

Hubo silencio otra vez. Erwin torció la boca, como si oliera que algo no iba demasiado bien en esa plática. Mike, el adoptante de Eren, se hizo hacia atrás recargando su espalda en la silla. Aspiró con fuerza, luego arrugó la nariz.

—Están planeando algo —comentó Mike. No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

El hombre rico pasó una mano por su pelo, sin quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

—Lo hacen sonar tan mal cuando hablan con ese tono serio —bromeó, como si la situación para él diera igual.

Me mordí la lengua para aguantar las ganas que tenía de insultarle. Los Titanes teníamos prohibido hablar frente a la gente importante, si lo hacíamos nos castigaban de una manera horrible. Para ellos sólo éramos monstruos que usaban para su conveniencia.

Nadie rió. El ambiente se puso todavía más pesado. El hombre se aclaró la garganta, para luego tomar un sorbo del vino carísimo que habían conseguido especialmente para él.

—Bien, iré directamente al punto. Necesitamos más Titanes; tras la última visita al exterior perdimos varios, los aldeanos se han dado cuenta y el pánico empieza a cundir entre ellos.

—No veo el por qué eso sea de nuestra incumbencia —explicó Erwin—. Sólo deberían hacer más, como siempre.

El hombre soltó un bufido.

—Ahí está el problema, no contamos con el apoyo económico de antes —murmuró, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo—. Ya no podemos hacerlos en laboratorios, comandante.

Mike entrecerró los ojos. Olió algo que no le gustó ni un poco.

—¿Qué planean exactamente?

Mutismo de nuevo.

—Que los Titanes Omega tengan crías.

Mi mirada se levantó del punto muerto donde había estado antes. Eren separó los labios, como si hubiera querido decir algo. Erwin aguantó la respiración. Mike abrió los ojos de sobremanera, totalmente impactado ante las palabras del hombre.

De alguna manera, aquello era absurdo.

En nuestra raza —tanto Excéntricos, como Titanes— habían tres estatus. Alfa, Beta y Omega.

Los alfas eran los líderes por naturaleza; fuertes e inteligentes, capaces de proteger a la manada completa. Los betas se caracterizaban por seguir a los alfas, los seguían fielmente sin importarles nada más. Eran, incluso, capaces de morir por ellos. Los omegas se consideraban como las hembras; por lo general sólo elegían alfas como parejas y se quedaban a su lado hasta la muerte. Además, eran los únicos capaces de tener la descendencia de los alfas en su vientre.

Pero no se dejen llevar, eso no quería decir que no fueran peligrosos. De hecho, un Omega era aún peor que un Alfa. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de proteger a sus crías.

Sin embargo, a nosotros, los Titanes, jamás nos habían dejado aparearnos. Por eso, a los omegas nos suministraban supresores; eso nos impedía tener el celo, así los alfas no sentirían esa necesidad de marcarnos. Nunca supe exactamente el por qué nos prohibían aquello, pero tampoco podía preguntar sobre el tema.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Erwin, a medias. Su mirada sorprendida seguía sobre el hombre— Se supone qué está prohibido eso.

El hombre torció la boca de nuevo, mientras hacía un ademán cansino al aire, casi sin importarle.

—Escuche, comandante, hacer Titanes no es tan fácil como piensa —gruñó, mirando fijamente a Erwin—. Se necesitan muchos recursos: tecnología y dinero. Las personas que nos suministraban todo eso se han dado cuenta de que no importa cuanto nos esforcemos, jamás venceremos a los Excéntricos —explicó, casi pareciendo hastiado. Luego bebió otro largo trago de vino—. ¡Y por supuesto, todos sabemos que nunca ganaremos contra esas monstruosidades!

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieren crear más Titanes, si no sirve de nada?

—Por los aldeanos, Teniente. « _Quizá_ _nosotros_ _perdimos_ _todas_ _las_ _esperanzas_ , _pero_ _ellos_ _merecen_ _tener_ _una_ _al_ _menos_ , ¿ _no_ _lo_ _cree_?» Eso dijo el rey cuando echó el plan al aire —tras la explicación, el hombre bufó y cruzó los brazos.

Erwin parpadeó varias veces, como si tratara de comprender del todo la situación.

—¿Está diciendo qué todo esto es un plan directo del rey?

—Sí —el hombre se revolvió el pelo con urgencia—. Además, según todas las investigaciones que se han hecho, la cría de dos Titanes será impresionante; más fuerte que un simple Titán creado en un laboratorio. Si le damos entrenamiento militar desde pequeño entonces... entonces es posible que tengamos una oportunidad contra los Excéntricos.

Mike volvió a respirar con fuerza, captó un olor familiar y luego miró hacia Eren. Él tenía la cabeza agachada, parte de su flequillo —ese que no estaba aplastado por la venda— cubría su ojo derecho, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Su adoptante pareció notar en seguida lo mal que estaba y se apresuró en poner una mano sobre su hombro. Pero Eren rechazó el contacto con un movimiento brusco.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él...?

—Entonces, según ustedes, ¿debemos dejar de administrarle supresores a los omegas, y que la naturaleza siga su curso? —Preguntó Mike, mientras buscaba el control del collar de Eren en su bolsillo.

A los Titanes no sólo nos controlaban gracias al entrenamiento militar, también teníamos un collar delgado de metal alrededor del cuello. Cuando no acatábamos alguna regla, o cuando el _instinto_ amenazaba con apoderarse de nosotros, entonces ellos apretaban un botón del control; el collar mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo nuestro cuerpo. Era doloroso; nos destruía por dentro, pero no llegaba a matarnos.

Era sólo una pequeña advertencia de lo que nos esperaba.

Luego de un rato, el hombre negó levemente.

—No con cualquiera, Teniente. Sólo podrán hacerlo los Alfas y Omegas que ocupen un rango alto en la Legión.

Aguanté la respiración. Eren apretó los dientes. Nosotros dos teníamos un alto rango, y ya sabía para donde iba esa conversación...

—Entonces... ¿Eren y Levi...? ¿Ellos deberán...?

—Sí.

—¿Y si me niego? —cuestionó Eren.

Ante la pregunta, todos guardamos silencio sorprendidos por su atrevimiento. El hombre le miró durante un rato, sin poder creer que un Titán hubiera hablado frente a él. Mike intentó poner su mano en el hombro de Eren, pero nuevamente fue rechazado.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasaría si me negara?

—Se te acusaría de desertor y estarías condenado a la pena muerte —contestó, seco—. Pero no sólo tú serías castigado; tu adoptante también.

Eren abrió el ojo, antes de dirigirlo rápidamente hacia Mike. Él no se miró perturbado por la respuesta, parecía como si ya lo hubiera esperado.

—¿Por qué...? —gruñó, con los dientes apretados— ¿Por qué él también? Mike no tendría nada qué ver, es sólo mi decisión.

—Porque él es quién te ha criado durante todos estos años; tu insubordinación sería muestra suficiente de la poca capacidad del Teniente para educarte.

Eren bufó. Mike soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras Erwin escondía todo rastro de sentimientos bajo una máscara de seriedad.

—Pura mierda.

—Miren, yo tampoco estoy demasiado de acuerdo con este plan pero sólo sigo órdenes, al igual que ustedes.

Esas palabras parecieron tener algún tipo de efecto en Eren. Frunció el ceño y, de nuevo, apretó los dientes. Esta vez, los colmillos empezaron a crecerle y chirriaron cuando chocaron entre sí.

«Se está dejando llevar —me advirtió mi mente—. Se está dejando llevar por el instinto»

Ante el pensamiento, mis sentidos de Titán se alertaron; preparándose para atacar al chico de ser necesario. Siempre, siempre, debíamos proteger a los humanos, aún si eso implicaba ir contra nuestra propia especie. Esa era una de las enseñanzas que aprendías con el entrenamiento militar.

—¡Pero no es justo! —exclamó, de pronto. Azotó con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa de madera, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. El hombre se aterrorizó, ante aquella inesperada reacción— ¡No pueden obligarnos a hacerlo! ¡No pueden obligarnos a tener hijos que luego nos quitarían!

—Eren, cálmate —amenazó Mike cuando se dio cuenta de que la consciencia humana de Eren se estaba apagando. Sacó el control del collar y lo puso frente al chico, en una clara advertencia.

Pero a Eren le dio igual.

—No, no me voy a calmar —rugió. La cola, que se asimilaba a la de un León, le creció y los ojos, en antaño verdes, cambiaron a un dorado profundo; las pupilas se le rasgaron, dejándolas con forma de medias lunas, casi como las de un gato—. ¿Estás oyendo lo que dice este idiota, Mike?

—Sí, lo escuché. Y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, Eren. Pero tú sabes que no podemos hacer nada, más que seguir las órdenes.

Eren liberó otro bufido, mientras volteaba a ver hacia su adoptante. Mike estaba serio y parecía que la situación no significaba nada para él. Eso hizo que Eren se enojara todavía más, frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que gruñía algunas palabras —en realidad no se le entendió ni una mierda—, para luego dirigir su mirada dorada al hombre que temblaba como gelatina.

—No quiero —dijo, de nuevo. Las garras crecieron en los siete dedos que aún tenía, y se enterraron en la mesa de madera con fuerza; traspasándola al instante—. ¡No quiero llevar a cabo ese absurdo plan!

Fue ahí cuando sentí la mano de Erwin sobre mi hombro. Le miré directamente y él me regresó un asentimiento de cabeza. Supe exactamente qué significaba aquello. Mi adoptante me estaba dando todo el permiso de atacar, si era necesario.

Sólo necesitaba la _señal_.

Entonces, regresé la mirada hasta Eren. Él seguía transformado, pero había tomado una pose de ataque; como cuando salía a las misiones y debía cazar Excéntricos. Su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro, con furia mal reprimida, mientras le enseñaba los colmillos al hombre.

—Teniente, por favor controle a su Titán —articuló, intentando que el temblor de su cuerpo no se notara demasiado—. E-está infringiendo varias reglas, y... y ya sabe lo qué pasará.

Mis sentidos se despertaron al instante con aquella palabras. Los colmillos aparecieron. Dejé que mi cola, larga y negra, creciera mientras mi ojo se oscurecía aún más, y mi pupila se rasgaba también, justo como las de Eren.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, yo era una Pantera.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mike, mientras se levanta de su lugar. Era incluso más alto y musculoso que el chico, pero, aún así, Eren no se dejó intimidar— Debes calmarte, ¿bien? Haremos algo para intentar arreglar esta situación, ¿verdad, Erwin?

—Por supuesto.

Eren liberó una carcajada repleta de sarcasmo.

—¡No mientan! —rugió.

El hombre saltó en su lugar. El grito de Eren había sido bastante fuerte; casi aterrador. Por mera inercia le enseñé los colmillos en una nueva advertencia, pero él prefirió ignorarme. Quería atacarlo de una vez, hacer que se calmara, sin embargo; Erwin aún no me daba el permiso necesario.

—No mentimos —Mike intentó de nuevo—. Haremos todo lo posible para evitarlo, ¿está bien? Ahora sólo cálmate, Eren.

—¡No, no lo haré! ¡No, no, no! ¡No pueden obligarme a...!

Eren calló de repente, su ojo sano se abrió y un poco de sangre escurrió desde su boca. Segundos después, cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar con fuerza. Tardé un poco para comprender la situación, hasta que volteé a mirar hacia el hombre. Él había apretado el botón del control; ese que Mike se rehusaba a presionar por temor a dañar a Eren.

—¡No lo haga! —Pidió Mike, perdiendo la calma. Cosa que rara vez ocurría— Él todavía no se recupera de la última misión, esto podría afectarle en serio. ¡Pare!

Pero el hombre no era demasiado misericordioso. En cambio, pintó una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras hundía aún más el botón. Al instante, Eren se sacudió con más furia cuando cayó al suelo por completo. Otro poco se sangre se deslizó por su labio, al mismo tiempo que soltaba varios quejidos dolorosos por lo bajo. Como si fuera un animal herido; a punto de morir. Entonces, fue ahí que noté que había del mismo líquido carmesí manchando su camiseta a la altura del abdomen.

No me costó demasiado en recordar que Eren había sido herido en esa zona por un Excéntrico. Por mera suerte no le sacaron las tripas ahí mismo. La sangre en su ropa se extendió aún más, preocupándonos a todos.

—¡Mírelo, no podrá soportarlo más!

El tipo ensanchó la sonrisa. Apreté los puños.

—Simplemente debería enseñarle modales a su _mascota_ , Teniente —dijo, con un tono despectivo que me hizo odiarle todavía más.

Ahora tenía ganas de atacarle a él, por imbécil. Erwin lo notó, por supuesto. Su mano se posó sobre mi hombro y dio un ligero apretón en mi piel. Chasqué la lengua, dejando que mi instinto volviera a dormirse.

—Déjelo ya, señor —esta vez, fue Erwin quién habló al ver como Mike se ponía a un lado de Eren, sin poder hacer más—. Estoy seguro que no quiere dañar al chico. De todos modos, él es importante en esta misión, ¿no es así?

—Para su buena suerte, es así.

Tras su respuesta, el hombre soltó un suspiro y dejó de apretar el botón. El cuerpo de Eren dio unos temblores más, antes de detenerse por completo. Mike se apresuró en presionar la herida en el abdomen del Titán. Lo hizo casi con urgencia cuando la sangre empapó toda la camiseta blanca.

—Zoe, te necesito aquí. La herida de Eren se abrió, está sangrando muchísimo. ¡Apresúrate! —exclamó, por el intercomunicador que traía en la muñeca.

El hombre se levantó de su lugar. La silla chirrió contra el suelo cuando se arrastró hacia atrás. Bebió con suma lentitud lo poco de vino que aún quedaba en su copa, mientras observaba la escena como si no fuera de su importancia. Y, en realidad, era así.

A ellos no les importábamos. A su parecer, éramos sólo máquinas asesinas creadas para protegerlos; sin vida ni sentimientos.

—La misión empieza la próxima semana —aclaró, cuando pasó a un lado de Erwin—. Más le vale que, para entonces, sus _mascotas_ acaten las órdenes, comandante.

Erwin reprimió un insulto y apretó los puños. No obstante, dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así será, señor.

El hombre asintió y abandonó la habitación, por fin.

Nadie habló de nuevo.

 **(...)**

—Eren sanará —dijo Erwin, mientras ingresaba, sin siquiera pedir permiso, a mi habitación—. Hanji dice que la herida cerrará en un par de días, sólo necesita mucho reposo.

Bajé el libro que había estado leyendo, mientras le dedicaba una mala mirada y alzaba una ceja. Detestaba eso; odiaba toda esa invasión a mi privacidad. Suficiente tenía con la cámara que estaba instalada en mi habitación, como para vigilar que no planeara algún ataque contra los humanos.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —contesté, simplón. Luego, perdí de nuevo mi mirada en el libro. Releí varias veces el mismo párrafo, sin prestarle atención. Su presencia ahí me molestaba.

Mi adoptante suspiró, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa.

—No has dicho nada sobre la misión.

Pestañé, muy despacio.

—No es cómo si pudiera decir algo, Erwin —le recordé, sin dejar de ver el libro, luego de un minuto de silencio—. Sólo estamos hechos para seguir órdenes. Para eso nos crearon, ¿no es así?

—No pienses así, Levi. Ellos no los criaron, no saben cómo son ustedes en realidad.

Resoplé un instante. Encontraba graciosas sus palabras, en serio. Porque ni yo mismo sabía _cómo_ o _qué_ éramos en realidad.

No éramos _humanos_. Tampoco _animales_.

Sólo éramos un « _algo_ » creado por humanos...

—Ya.

Erwin pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, algunos mechones se alborotaron y cayeron por su rostro.

—Lo siento, Levi... —murmuró, con esfuerzo. Encogí los hombros, todavía sin verle— Sobre la misión; si quieres saber, empieza el lunes. Eren y tú pasarán juntos algunos días hasta que... pues ustedes... ya sabes.

—¿Dejarán de administrarme los supresores? —pregunté.

Él asintió, no muy cómodo con la situación.

—Sí.

Chasqué la lengua, y me encontré con la necesidad de cerrar el libro con fuerza.

—De hecho, estaban planeando inyectarle a los omegas implicados en esto una medicina experimental.

—¿Qué clase de medicina? —pregunté, desconfiado entrecerrando mi ojo sano.

—Ellos de verdad quieren crías, Levi —reiteró—. Así que... crearon una medicina que sirve para... —Erwin cortó la frase, para tragar saliva— Sirve para adelantar el celo —explicó, sin más. Aguanté la respiración en ese momento, por lo que mi adoptante se apresuró en continuar—. Pero logré convencerlos de ser una mala idea, porque no sabemos como los afectaría. Así que sólo dejarán que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Chasqué la lengua y aventé el libro contra la pared más cercana. Erwin suspiró de nuevo.

—Van realmente en serio con esta misión, ¿no? —Erwin asintió— Todo es una verdadera mierda.

El comandante no dijo más, sólo concordó en silencio.

 **(...)**

El lunes había llegado más pronto de lo que pensé.

Mis heridas habían sanado totalmente ya. Y la misión comenzaba ese día...

Solté un suspiro pesado, mientras Erwin ponía sus manos en mi cuello; justo donde estaba el collar. Pasó sus dedos un par de veces por la superficie de metal, antes de que una luz verde lo iluminara cuando sus huellas dactilares fueron confirmadas. Acto seguido, el holograma de una pantalla apareció junto con un montón de números; iban del uno al cero.

—Por favor, ingrese la clave.

La voz robótica que pareció venir de la nada, provocó una sonrisa en Erwin. Rodé los ojos y, nuevamente, suspiré.

—Siete, siete, nueve, tres, ocho, cero —recité, al mismo tiempo que él pulsaba los números.

El collar se abrió al instante y cayó en las manos de Erwin.  
No pude esperar más, así que me toqué la piel del cuello un par de veces, sin poder creer que ya no tenía ese metal alrededor de él. De alguna manera, me sentía _libre_ ; ya no cómo una _mascota_ o algo parecido.

Pero, para ser sincero, no estaba tan alejado de lo qué en realidad era...

—Listo —dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debo pasar aquí? —pregunté, mientras me ponía el suéter que Erwin había guardado para mí. Empezaba a hacer frío y mi cuerpo lo resentía bastante.

—Sólo unos días —explicó, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba una bufanda en mi cuello. No sabía excelente el por qué, pero a veces pensaba qué, más que ser un simple Titán, para Erwin era más como un hijo. Siempre cuidaba de mí y velaba por mi bien—. Hasta qué suceda lo qué deba de pasar.

El plan consistía en que, cada pareja de Alfa y Omega que había sido seleccionada, pasarían varios días juntos; totalmente a solas. Para eso, nos habían preparado las cabañas que no estaban tan lejos del campamento. De hecho, se encontraban justo en la parte trasera del castillo que nos servía como refugio. Se suponía que estaríamos en ese lugar hasta que tuviéramos el celo, y los alfas sintieran la necesidad de _marcarnos_ ; así la concepción se daría sin falla.

Porque sólo durante el celo, los Omegas Titanes éramos totalmente fértiles.

Hundí hasta la nariz en la bufanda y desvié la mirada hacia un punto muerto. Toda la jodida misión era una verdadera estupidez. No quería estar ahí; pero tampoco podía negarme. No cuando sabía cuales eran las consecuencias.

Lo único bueno, era que no necesitaría usar el collar durante todo ese tiempo.

—Oh, mira —habló mi adoptante, sacándome de toda cavilación mental, mientras señalaba hacia al frente con su dedo índice—. Ahí vienen.

Entonces, miré hacia adelante. Mike y su Titán se acercaban hasta nosotros a paso lento, sobre todo Eren. Sus heridas habían sanado también; ya no traía la venda en su rostro, sólo un pequeño parche negro —con el dibujo de un gato bastante curioso— cubría su ojo izquierdo. Además, en su mano derecha ya estaban los cinco dedos.

Sin embargo, no se notaba demasiado contento. Su ceño estaba todo fruncido y parecía estar lanzando un montón de maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Sentimos el retraso —comentó Mike, al llegar hasta nosotros—. Eren y yo estuvimos solucionando algunos problemas, ¿no es cierto?

Dicho eso, miró hacia el chico. Eren, al instante, gruñó, luego le enseñó los colmillos.

—Cuida tus modales, Eren —advirtió, moviendo un dedo al aire.

Eren soltó otro gruñido.

—No quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa.

Mike suspiró con pesadez mientras se alborotaba el cabello.

—Ya hablamos sobre esto —dijo, sin más—. Es una orden directa del rey, Eren. No podemos negarnos.

—El rey puede besarme las bolas.

Erwin rió como si no tuviera demasiada importancia andar por ahí insultando al rey. Mike negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Yo, por mi parte, no pude evitar soltar un bufido para aguantar las ganas de carcajearme. Eren miró hacia mí, notó mi reacción y sonrió un poco.

—El vocabulario, Eren —regañó Mike, casi pareciendo cansado—. Cuida ese vocabulario.

El chico le enseñó los colmillos de nuevo, dándole a entender lo poco que le importaba.

Mi adoptante volvió a reír con más ganas.

 **(...)**

—Bueno, supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos —dijo Erwin, con pesar, una vez que habíamos llegado hasta la cabaña indicada.

Miré mis pies, como si fueran las cosas más entretenidas del mundo, negándome a aceptar aquello. Eren sólo gruñó por lo bajo, mientras desviaba los ojos hacia ningún lado en especial.

—Procura no hacer ninguna tontería, ¿sí, Eren?

—¿Qué podría hacer? —contraatacó, hastiado— Sé que si intento escapar abrirían fuego contra mí; lo tengo muy claro.

Mike puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren. Él, para mi sorpresa, no se negó al contacto. En cambio, soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, con toda la impotencia reprimida que sentía en ese momento.

—Lo lamento —dijo Mike, con sinceridad—. No hubo forma de negarnos, Eren. Intentamos hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero nada funcionó —explicó, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Sé lo importante qué es una familia para ti; sé que eso te lo enseñó Carla...

Tras la mención de ese nombre, el ojo de Eren se abrió por completo, cubriéndose con aquel matiz dorado que advertía su transformación. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y, segundos después, bajó la mirada. Su cabello castaño terminó por cubrir su rostro, ocultando así todo rastro de sentimientos que pudieran haber en él.

De alguna manera, se notaba herido.

—No es justo... Sólo no es justo, Mike. No sólo nos usan como máquinas asesinas, ahora también quieren obligarnos a tener hijos para quitárnoslos luego... ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? —fue ahí, tras esa pregunta, cuando él decidió alzar la mirada. Su ojo estaba brilloso, repleto de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. La imagen hizo que su adoptante tragara saliva por la fuerza— Sé que no somos nada para esas personas, más que monstruos creados por ellos mismos... Pero... pero también sentimos; ¡lo hacemos como cualquiera! Entonces... entonces, ¿Por qué los humanos nos están condenando a esta clase de vida...?

Mike no pudo decir nada, no tenía una respuesta clara para eso. Erwin tampoco, mucho menos yo. El silencio que se extendió me parecía más y más pesado tras cada pequeño segundo que pasaba, por lo que me dediqué a mirar mis dedos como si en ellos pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pero no había nada ahí.

—Quizá para ellos no sean nada más que unos monstruos —murmuró Erwin, rompiendo toda la tensión, ganándose muestras miradas—. Sin embargo, para nosotros, los que de verdad los apreciamos, son mucho más. Son nuestra esperanza; si seguimos vivos es por ustedes. Y les debemos muchísimo...

Eren apretó los puños. Hundí más el rostro en mi cálida bufanda, mientras chasqueaba la lengua. En el fondo sólo deseaba que más personas hubieran pensado como él.

—Supongo que debemos entrar ya, ¿no? —inquirí, de mala gana. Mi voz se ahogó cuando chocó contra la tela de la bufanda— Hace demasiado frío aquí.

Erwin sonrió y revolvió mi cabello. Solté un gruñido en desacuerdo mientras le enseñaba los colmillos, en una clara amenaza. El idiota parecía haber olvidado lo mucho que odiaba eso.

 **(...)**

—Lo siento.

Fue lo primero que dijo Eren cuando nos quedamos solos en aquella cabaña, la voz le había salido pesada, casi colgando de un hilo. Pestañé, medio confundido, mientras volteaba a verle. Simplemente no entendía a qué venían sus repentinas palabras. Pero él no me miró de regreso, de hecho; perdió su ojo en el piso de madera, como si hubiera algo demasiado entretenido ahí.

La verdad, no conocía demasiado a Eren. Habíamos compartido un par de misiones, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos hablábamos demasiado; sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. El contacto —íntimo o no—, entre nuestra raza, estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, Erwin me había comentando un par cosas sobre él. Por ejemplo; Eren era el mejor en su división y solía ser de gran ayuda en las exploraciones. No obstante, tenía problemas con el manejo de la ira —por eso mismo, a veces no podía controlar su transformación—, era bastante impulsivo y no solía acatar las reglas fácilmente.

Pero, aún con eso, los de arriba no se deshacían de el porque era un Alfa. De los pocos que habían en nuestra raza.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, guardando mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi suéter.

Eren pateó una piedra invisible.

—Porque no creo ser capaz de cumplir con esta misión —confesó—. Si te causo problemas con eso, lo siento mucho.

Suspiré, apático.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto. Eso de dejarme marcar y llevar crías en la barriga definitivamente no es lo mío. No me crearon para eso. —expresé, con pesadez, dejándome caer en el pequeño sofá que había en la sala. Eren siguió cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada—. Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿sabes? Nos están vigilando; ellos saben cada pequeña cosa que hacemos aquí dentro.

Tras esas palabras, señalé, con mi dedo índice, a un punto en específico. Eren pareció consternado durante un segundo, luego miró hacia donde estaba apuntando. Tras su espalda, en una de las esquinas más altas de la pared, había una cámara con una luz roja encendida. Era pequeña, casi invisible. Pero no para nosotros, teníamos una mejor vista que un simple humano.

El chico arrugó la nariz.

—¡Oh, perfecto! —exclamó, con verdadero sarcasmo, haciendo varios ademanes exagerados al aire. Parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado— ¡Lo que faltaba! Incluso aquí dentro, no podremos tener privacidad —entonces, luego de fruncir el ceño en su totalidad, Eren se giró de regreso a la cámara—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Son tan fetichistas qué quieren ver como un par de Titanes se aparean?

La cámara hizo un sonido bastante cómico, pero supe que fue una advertencia para Eren, en realidad. Pero al chico le valió; levantó el dedo medio de su mano hacia el aparato y le enseñó la lengua. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y solté un suspiro.

—Ya deja eso, niño —advertí, sin ganas—. Lo único que conseguirás será un castigo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Eren regresó la mirada hacia mí. Su ojo verde cambió de color, se volvió dorado y la pupila se rasgó justo como en su transformación. Acto seguido, dejó escapar un gruñido mientras me enseñaba los colmillos. Fruncí el ceño y también le lancé una amenaza, cuando siseé por lo bajo con mis orbes oscurecidos. No me importaba que él fuera un Alfa, simplemente no me dejaría intimidar.

Había enfrentado a tantos Excéntricos en mi vida, que él no era nada para mí.

—Quiero irme de aquí —gruñó.

—No eres el único —corroboré, sin dejar de mirarle—. Pero no se puede hacer nada. Lo sabes. Apégate a las órdenes, Eren.

Ante mis palabras, y el tono de voz que había usado, él lanzó un montón de maldiciones por lo bajo y miró hacia otro lado, totalmente impotente. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que su ojo volvió a la normalidad, mientras se revolvía el cabello.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo, cuando pareció retomar su consciencia humana. Su mirada regresó hasta mí, llena de arrepentimiento—. A veces no me puedo controlar, y me desquito con todos.

—Lo sé. Pero al menos intenta controlarte aquí, no quiero tener problemas por eso después. ¿Bien?

Eren torció el gesto durante un momento, aunque luego asintió despacio. Caminó lentamente hasta mí y se dejó caer en el sofá también. Luego miró en mi dirección y me dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada.

Fue ahí donde noté que él olía bien.

Demasiado bien...

—Lo intentaré —prometió—. En caso de que no lo logre, tienes todo el permiso para golpearme, Levi.

Levanté las cejas.

—Oh, eso me gusta. Será una buena manera de sacar el estrés.

Eren rió a medias, pero ninguno de los dos dijo más. Perdí la mirada en la ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y solté otro suspiro.

Esos serían unos días bastantes largos.

 **(...)**

No estuve muy seguro de cuantos días pasaron después de eso, pero no habíamos logrado mucho en ese tiempo.

Eren y yo no hablamos más de lo necesario; simples saludos, comentarios escuetos sobre el clima y cosas que no tenían la mínima importancia. Tampoco podíamos pasar más de veinte minutos en una misma habitación, por más ridículo que sonara. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a la falta de contacto —entre nuestra raza—, que considerábamos todo eso algo prohibido.

Fue una noche cuando decidimos romper todo aquello. No supe exactamente cómo sucedió; quizá porque ambos estábamos aburridos, o porque sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, cuando el celo atacara, quisiéramos o no, compartiríamos algo más que simples pláticas.

Recuerdo que hacía mucho frío. De hecho, afuera nevaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Eren había encendido la chimenea con afán de resguardar su cuerpo del intenso frío que azotaba. Él estaba sentando en él suelo, sin embargo, había tendido también un par de cobertores gruesos en el piso, junto con un par de almohadas. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas, y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras su cola, delgada pero con una mata de pelo castaño en la punta, se meneaba de un lado a otro con lentitud. Parecía como si estuviera un poco triste.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunté, casi sin pensarlo.

Eren, al escuchar mi voz, se giró un poco para verme. Su cola se agitó un poco más rápido, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña, pero triste, sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Lo estoy —respondió, flojo, mientras dirigía sus ojos (ambos habían sanando por completo) hacia mí. No le creí nada—. Sólo... sólo estaba recordando a mi madre.

Salté en mi lugar ante la repentina respuesta y, durante un momento, creí hacerme quedado sin respiración. Se suponía que nosotros no teníamos familia, como tal. Nos hacían en un laboratorio, crecíamos en un útero falso; por eso, las únicas personas que nos cuidaban, desde que nacíamos, eran nuestros adoptantes. Ellos eran lo más cercanos a «padres» que podíamos tener.

Él notó mi reacción, lo que le llevó a sonreír un poco más. No lo hizo con burla, creo que más bien era ternura.

—¿Quieres escuchar la historia? —invitó, mientras palmeaba un lugar a su lado.

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré la manzana verde que traía en mi mano izquierda, como sopesando si era buena idea o no. Recientemente nos habían traído un poco más de comida: frutas, verduras y mucha carne —porque, siendo ambos animales carnívoros, nos fascinaba—. Decidí entonces, que no tenía nada qué perder. Quizá conocer a Eren un poco mejor, era buena idea.

Llevado por mis pensamientos, caminé hasta él y me senté a su lado. La cola de Eren se movió con más gracia y sonrió un poco más.

—Se llamaba Carla —empezó, desviando la mirada hacia la madera que crujía ante las llamas—. Ella fue mi primer adoptante; trabajaba también para la legión. Era muy buena soldado, ¿sabes? —su rostro demostraba demasiados sentimientos en conjunto— Nunca pudo tener hijos, por eso, cuando le dieron la oportunidad de criarme ella aceptó sin más. Y lo hizo durante diez años...

Eren hizo una pausa, su cola dejó de agitarse y su mirada se cubrió de tristeza durante un minuto.

—Viví muy bien a su lado. Carla era una buena madre, no sólo me entrenaba; también cuidaba de mí. Me enseñó muchas cosas: a valorar la vida, el respeto, mantener siempre la calma y obedecer órdenes sin importar qué... Sin embargo, de ella aprendí que una familia es importante; es especial. Es algo que debes cuidar con tu vida... como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Mordí la manzana y vi en la necesidad de tragarla por la fuerza. Estaba demasiado dulce.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella? —pregunté, tras otra mordida.

La sonrisa en su rostro tembló.

—La perdí... Aún cuando ella ya había contactado con la legión en busca de refuerzos, la perdí... —murmuró, a medias— Ocurrió cuando... cuando alguien dejó abiertas las puertas de María —dijo. Abrí los ojos, al recordar esa masacre—. Recuerdo que habían muchos excéntricos por todas partes. Intentamos escapar de ahí, pero... pero no lo logramos. Nos rodearon en la casa donde nos habíamos escondido... mamá intentó protegerme, pero de nada sirvió. Eran Alfas, cinco de ellos. Ella peleó hasta el final, recuerdo haberla escuchado gritar «¡Corre, Eren! ¡Vete, hijo!»

Aún sin darme cuenta, empecé a temblar cuando el comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin darle tregua, mientras apretaba los puños con urgencia.

—No pude hacerlo, ¿sabes? Estaba como en trance. Jamás había visto a esos seres antes y estaba temblando de miedo, por eso no pude irme... Pero entonces... uno de ellos la atacó y algo parecido a la inconsciencia me cubrió. Sólo recuerdo haber visto sangre por todos lados, tripas y... el cuerpo de mi madre hecho trizas... —contó, con la mirada perdida—. No sé qué ocurrió exactamente, pero cuando Mike llegó a rescatarnos... Yo estaba transformado por completo devorando a uno de esos Alfas... De los demás sólo quedaron restos; me los comí a todos —él pasó saliva con dificultad—. «Las crías son lo peor», «Cuando se enojan son incluso más peligrosos que un Alfa o un Omega». Eso dijeron los científicos cuando explicaron mi comportamiento...

Hubo silencio entonces. No supe qué decirle. No sabía si era correcto decir «lo siento». Sólo pude quedarme ahí, mirando la manzana que aún tenía entre mis manos, buscando la respuesta.

—Lo lamento... —dije, con duda.

Eren encogió los hombros. Mastiqué otro trozo de manzana.

—No quiero cumplir con esta misión porque sea un capricho, o porque no te encuentre atractivo. De alguna manera, y aunque lleve poco de conocerte, me gustaría que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos —explicó, mirándome fijo y rascándose la barbilla, casi como si estuviera avergonzado. Me sonrojé, sin saber por qué—. No quiero hacerlo porque deseo que mis hijos sean libres; no quiero que les obliguen a llevar esta clase de vida. No quiero que para los humanos sean juguetes o mascotas. Y aunque sólo sea una fantasía, quiero tener una familia que sea sólo mía, ¿sabes?

—Te entiendo, pero... pero creo que no podremos hacer nada. No podemos negarnos, no podemos huir... sólo nos queda estar aquí y esperar...

Eren suspiró, luego me miró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, al menos será contigo —comentó, tomándome desprevenido y limpiándose las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos—. Te admiro mucho, en serio. ¡Eres el mejor soldado de nuestra especie! Y... pues, aunque no estemos del todo de acuerdo en esto, me agrada saber que serás la madre de mis hijos.

Ante sus palabras y por la sonrisa sincera que me dedicó, chasqué la lengua, en pleno ataque de vergüenza. Luego dejé la mirada en un punto muerto, no podía siquiera mantener mis ojos en él.

Sin embargo, sucedió lo peor.

La manzana que se dirigía a mi boca cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo; simplemente resbaló de mi mano. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras sentía una revolución en mi estómago, que se regó hasta mi vientre en forma de un peculiar hormigueo que reconocí al instante.

«¡No! —gritó mi mente—. Aún faltan varios días...»

El cosquilleo aumentó deslizándose hasta mi entrepierna, mi respiración se hizo pesada y aquel conocido calor me invadió por completo. Me llevé una mano al vientre y ahogué un jadeo involuntario, mientras mi cola —que había aparecido de un momento a otro— se retorcía, por toda la incomodidad que corría por mi cuerpo. Aquello no estaba bien. No debía estar pasando. No aún...

—¿Estás bien, Levi? —preguntó Eren, aún sin notar lo qué sucedía.

«No, no, no, no... —repitió mi subconsciente— Se supone que llega en una semana más. Siempre he sido puntual...»

Solté un gemido cuando mi pene palpitó. Los fluidos que advertían mi excitación empezaron a escurrir desde mi ano, mojando mi ropa en el proceso. No, no, no. No estaba bien. No debía adelantarse; eso no era normal. No...

«Era una medicina para adelantar el celo, Levi» recordé entonces las palabras de Erwin.

Todo pareció tomar sentido en ese momento. Ellos debieron administrarme la medicina. Pero, ¿cómo, exactamente? Me quedé casi en blanco, no podía pensar con demasiada claridad. Respiré con dificultad y apreté el agarre en mi abdomen. Me quemaba por dentro; tan sólo podía desear qué un Alfa me tomara en ese instante.

Guiado por ese pensamiento, miré hacia Eren. Él se había quedado muy quieto en su lugar, sin embargo; sus ojos habían cambiado de color, volviéndose aquel par de joyas doradas. Entonces, su mirada se centró en mí y, cuando sus orbes chocaron con los míos, supe en ese momento que ya había captado mi olor. Le escuché soltar un gruñido profundo, haciéndome temblar de pura anticipación. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. Quería tenerlo enterrado en mi interior, que me tomara y dejara toda su esencia en mí.

—E-Eren... —alcancé a murmurar.

Ante mi llamado, él dejó escapar otro gruñido. Su cola se agitó con ansias y, antes de darme cuenta, ya se había abalanzado sobre mí. Quedé recostado sobre los cobertores mientras su cuerpo se ceñía sobre el mío y separaba mis piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Sentí su dura erección chocar contra mis nalgas, haciéndome gemir mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hueles tan bien —susurró, en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que simulaba una embestida. Jadeé y enterré las uñas sobre sus hombros—. Quiero marcarte; necesito hacerlo.

—Házlo, házlo ya —pedí, lleno de desesperación, mientras mi cola se enredaba alrededor de su brazo cuando él volvió a embestir. Estaba demasiado caliente, mi raciocinio se había apagado y el instinto empezaba a dominarme—. Ma-márcame, Eren. Te necesito... Quiero tenerte dentro.

Eren jadeó de regreso. Lo único que recuerdo, fue sentir sus salvajes labios chocando contra los míos.

La luz roja de la cámara se apagó.

La manzana verde quedó olvidada sobre el suelo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará**...

 **.**

* * *

 **N** / **A** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Mikraller**! ; A ; ojalá te haya gustado esta primera parte, prometo traerte la próxima lo más rápido posible (con lemmon zukulemtho(?) incluido) XD.

Y a todas las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer, ¡muchas gracias! Ojalá también les haya gustado ; A ;

Espero que puedan dejarme un pequeño comentario. Siempre me alegran el día *o*

Tengan buen día :3

 **Lyne** **Diamond** *

* * *

¿ _Review_? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | **Futuro** **post-apocalíptico** | _**Two-Shot**_ | **Mpreg** | **Omega!verse** | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** |

* * *

 **SAVAGES**.

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_

 **Dedicación especial para** _Mikraller_.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

 **#** _Is it running in our blood. Is it running in our veins. Is it running in our genes. Is it in our DNA. Humans aren't gonna behave as we think we always should. Yeah, we can be bad, as we can be good_ **#**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

—¡Ngh...!

Su lengua se deslizó por la piel de mi cuello muy lentamente, casi saboreando todo centímetro de ella. Sus manos se repasaron de manera juguetona por todo mi estómago, delineando mis abdominales pero sin ir más allá. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta mientras un gemido pesado se perdía en la habitación. No podía seguir soportando toda esa tortura; quería más, necesitaba más.

El cosquilleo que se acentuaba con más y más ímpetu en mi vientre me obligaba a rogarle por un poco más de atención. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier instante si él no se apresuraba y entraba en mi cuerpo.

Con la mente revuelta y el placer nublando mi raciocinio, hundí mis dedos entre su cabello castaño y lo jalé con fuerza. Eren soltó un ronroneó que se me antojó de lo más sensual al mismo tiempo que su lengua se movía hasta mis necesitadas tetillas. No tardó demasiado para capturar una entre sus labios, succionándola al instante hasta dejarla roja e hinchada. Mi espalda se arqueó y un jadeo abandonó mi boca junto con un rastro de saliva.

—E-Eren... —rogué, sintiendo los fluidos de excitación mojando mi ropa interior— ¡Eren!

Eren empujó su cadera hacia adelante. Su erección chocó entre mis nalgas y, nuevamente, no pude más que soltar un grito de desesperación. Todavía ni me penetraba pero yo ya tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel. No me importaba nada en ese segundo; no me importaba si estaba cayendo; no me importaba si todo aquello era una trampa. Tan sólo quería tener a Eren enterrado en mi interior, quería que me marcara, quería que me llenara con su esencia; quería todo de él.

Sentí un camino de saliva extendiéndose por mi pecho, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi cuello, de nuevo. Eren se detuvo durante unos minutos ahí; chupó y lamió todo lo que quiso dejando marcas rojas por todos lados. Yo no podía más que aferrarme con fuerza a su cabello y mover las caderas buscando un poco de alivio.

No podía más. El celo me exigía más.

—Eren... Eren, por favor —pedí, mientras le separaba de mí. Sus orbes dorados chocaron contra los míos, dejándome sin aliento. Podía ver toda su excitación en ellos—. Quiero más... necesito más...

Él sonrió tras mis palabras, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, empujó la cadera hacia adelante, otra vez, mientras succionaba mi tetilla derecha. Aguanté la respiración e hice la cabeza para atrás mientras un gemido salía de mi boca.

¿Cómo era posible que, con unos movimientos tan superficiales, ya me tuviera tan perdido?

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, en mi oído. Su voz ronca me hizo temblar de sobremanera; me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho— Dime, Levi. ¿Te gusta esto?

Y, con eso, él embistió de nuevo, incitándome a contestar. Ante la sensación, me estremecí y enterré mis uñas en sus hombros. Lo hice duro, tanto que alcancé a escuchar un gemido ahogado de su parte.

—Sí-sí —contesté, perdido—, me... me gusta.

Eren volvió a sonreír, complacido por mi respuesta. Entonces, segundos después, sentí sus labios contra los míos. El beso fue apasionado; nuestras lenguas se encontraron y jugaron durante un rato. Cerré los ojos y me permití gemir entre el contacto, mientras mi piernas se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, mientras aún nos besábamos, se escurrieron lentamente por mi estómago, acariciando con lentitud cada parte de mi piel, hasta llegar a mi bóxer —el resto de la ropa había desparecido en algún momento—. Mi cuerpo se deshizo en temblores ante la mera anticipación, pero Eren no hizo más; tampoco tocó donde lo necesitaba. Solamente jugó con el elástico de mi ropa interior, cómo si le gustara hacerme sufrir de esa manera tan cruel.

—Estás tan mojado, Levi —susurró, muy cerca de mi oído, cuando notó lo manchado y húmedo que estaba mi bóxer. Después, lamió a sus anchas el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Hueles tan bien. Ya quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero llenarte por completo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando sentí la manera en que su dedo índice se arrastraba un poco más abajo, lentamente. Entonces, cuando tocó a medias mi punzante, mojada y palpitante erección, eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi espalda se arqueaba, un poco.

De verdad, quería más.

—Por favor... —rogué, mirándolo con mis ojos oscurecidos y enredando mis dedos en sus hebras castañas—. Por favor, dámelo todo...

Eren sonrió, el dorado de sus ojos resplandeció ante mis palabras, al mismo tiempo que su mano apretaba mi polla sobre la ropa. Aquello fue tan placentero que se me atoró la respiración. Mi cuerpo se agitó con urgencia mientras un gemido profundo escapaba de mis labios junto con algo de saliva.

—¡Ah...! ¡E-Eren! Me duele...

Entonces, gracias a mis palabras, Eren decidió liberarme del bóxer. Muy despacio lo deslizó por mis piernas, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con « _esa_ » parte de mí que quedó al descubierto. Sus ojos brillaron y le escuché respirar con dificultad, cuando estuve totalmente desnudo para él. Sin perderse detalle alguno, observó la manera en que mis fluidos escurrían desde mi necesitado ano y mojaban las sábanas.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. El gruñido que escapó de su boca me hizo jadear e incrementó el millar de sensación que corrían por mi cuerpo.

El incesante hormigueo en mi vientre se acrecentó justo en el momento en que su esencia de Alfa se liberó por completo. Era fuerte, masculino; hipnotizador. Jadeé sin poder evitarlo mientras le tomaba por el rostro y lo atraía hacia mí para poder besarlo.

Eren me correspondió mientras aprovechaba ese momento para volver a escurrir sus manos por mi estómago, hasta llegar a mi erección. Enredó sus dedos alrededor de ella y apretó con fuerza. No pude más que intentar separar mis labios para gemir, pero Eren no me dejó hacerlo. En cambio, su boca apresó la mía mientras su lengua se inmiscuía en mi cavidad y se encontraba con la mía.

Su mano, entonces, empezó a acariciar mi pene. Fue salvaje, rudo, sus dedos se deslizaban por toda mi erección mandándome latigazos de placer, poco soportables, por todo el cuerpo. Tras cada movimiento, mi polla se empapaba con mi líquido presemial y las ganas de gemir, jadear y gritar aumentaban para mí. Pero él todavía seguía besándome, sin dejarme oportunidad de respirar alguna.

Nuevamente guié mis dedos hacia su cabello; se quedaron ahí y jalé con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas provocadas por el placer corrían con libertad por mis mejillas.

Ya no lo soportaba más; no podía más con tanta tortura.

—E-Eren —supliqué, cuando al fin liberó mis labios. Un poco de saliva unía nuestros labios aún—. Eren... ya no... ya no puedo más... —agregué, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, deleitándome con esa imagen suya. Como de un animal salvaje a punto de devorarse a su inocente presa—. Por... por favor, te-te quiero... dentro.

Él gruñó al mismo tiempo que su mano detenía todo movimiento. Jadeé ante la sensación y le incité a ir más allá cuando levanté las caderas. Sentí su erección —aún cubierta por pantalón— rozando con mi piel desnuda, llevándome a gemir pidiendo más. Eren lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó. Su voz era rasposa, cubierta por la excitación del momento. Y sus orbes parecieron oscurecerse más. Me lamí los labios—. Voltéate, Levi. Déjame ver ese culo tuyo.

Temblé, pero terminé por obedecerle porque el celo —y las sensaciones que acarreaba con él— no me dejaba pensar demasiado. Sólo quería saciarme, que alguien parara ese fuego que parecía consumirme por dentro tras cada torturante segundo que pasaba. Sin tardar ni un minuto más, me di la vuelta y levanté el trasero hacia él mientras me sostenía a medias por mis rodillas que empezaron a sacudirse de un momento a otro.

—Diablos —articuló, mientras su dedo se movía por la piel de mis nalgas, justo por esa delgada línea que las separaba. Ahogué un jadeo cuando hundí mi rostro en la almohada—. Eres perfecto; único —murmuró, está vez, dejando un beso en mi cóccix. La sensación me hizo estremecer, y aumentó cuando su lengua empezó a viajar más arriba dejando rastros de su saliva por toda la zona.

—¡Ah! ¡Eren! —gemí, levantando el rostro y hundiendo las manos en la sábanas, mientras él separaba mis nalgas para observar mi necesitada entrada, que palpitaba con ansias por sentirlo en mi interior.

Esa imagen fue lo que único él necesitó. Al mismo tiempo que mordía mi cuello, su dedo índice se inmiscuyó en mi interior sin avisar. Un sonido acuoso se produjo e inundó toda la habitación, porque yo no pude gemir siquiera. Todo sonido murió en mi garganta mientras mis ojos se abrían y tiraba la cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien...

—Oh, estás apretado, Levi —gruñó, con la voz entrecortada, mientras mi ano succionaba su dedo cada vez más dentro. Lloriqueé por el placer, con la saliva escurriendo de mis labios y deslizándose por las comisuras de mi boca—. Tan jodidamente húmedo... y cálido.

—¡Ngh...!

El cosquilleo en mi vientre se extendió todavía más cuando otro dedo se metió, haciéndome gritar sin reparo ante la sensación. Los fluidos de excitación que producía mi cuerpo eran demasiados, tanto así que sus dedos estaban empapados por completo. Pero aquello tan sólo facilitaba sus movimientos; jugueteando conmigo, abriéndome, preparándome para él.

Fue luego de unos segundos cuando lo tocó. Algo dentro de mí que me llevó a jadear y gritar con desesperación al mismo tiempo que apretaba la colcha con fuerza. Temblé, casi sin darme cuenta, empujando mi cuerpo hacia él; buscando que encontrara ese punto de nuevo.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! —era lo único que podía murmurar en esos momentos. En mi mente sólo estaba su nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez—. ¡Ah! ¡Eren...!

Eren sonrió.

—¿Lo sientes, Levi? —preguntó, volviendo a tocar mi próstata con sus dedos. Solté un gemido y temblé cuando las sensación se hicieron una maraña en mi estómago— ¿Sientes cómo tu culo succiona mis dedos? ¿Lo sientes?

Tras su pregunta, dejó un suave beso en mi nuca. Asentí de inmediato.

—¿Me quieres tener dentro ya, Levi? —jadeó, para luego clavar sus dientes en mi hombro izquierdo. Dolió, dolió mucho. Sus colmillos, de hecho, rompieron mi piel. Se deleitó con el sabor de mi sangre, lo supe cuando le escuché gemir de gusto. Pero no me quejé, porque, muy dentro de mí, aquello me había parecido excitante—. Dime, Levi. ¿Quieres que te meta mi polla y te llene de mi semen, capitán?

La manera en que pronunció aquello incrementó el placer en mí, abrumando mi mente todavía más. Las enmarañadas sensaciones viajaron hasta mi vientre y se quedaron ahí, advirtiéndome que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

—Sí... —respondí, con la poca voz que logré sacar—. Sí te quiero dentro de mí. Qui-quiero que... te quedes ahí y... y me llenes de ti... de todo tu semen... Por favor, márcame. Márcame ya. Quiero... quiero ser tuyo.

Le sentí gruñir contra mi piel al instante de mi respuesta, mientras retiraba sus dedos de mi interior. Estaban totalmente húmedos y pegajosos gracias a mis fluidos. Luego, el claro sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada llegó hasta mis oídos, haciéndome temblar de anticipación.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba de verdad.

Entonces, cuando su erección fue descubierta, su olor pareció abrumarme aún más. Ronroneé casi sin darme cuenta. Eren era mi Alfa; el único. Quería que mi piel oliera a él.

Llevado por mis pensamientos, me encontré en la necesidad de empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando un poco más de contacto. Para mi buena fortuna, su reacción fue rápida. Sus manos separaron mis nalgas una vez más, dejando a su vista mi agujero que seguía palpitando y liberando fluidos, buscando su contacto. Ante imagen, le escuché gruñir de regreso mientras sus dedos apretaban con fuerza mi carne. Segundos después, sentí la punta de su pene restregándose contra mi entrada, mezclando su presemen con mis fluidos. Lloriqueé perdido en la sensación mientras mi espalda se arqueaba un poco y un montón de escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo.

—E-Eren... —susurré, todavía temblando, esperando otro movimiento de su parte— Por favor...

—Mío —gruñó.

Con eso, él se abrió paso en mi interior, primero el glande, que resbaló con bastante facilidad, hasta que le tuve totalmente dentro. No pude más que gemir de pura satisfacción al sentir esa dura polla llenándome; haciéndome sentir completo por primera vez.

—Joder... estás... estrecho, demasiado —murmuró, sin saber qué decía, mientras sus manos se enterraban con más fuerza en mi piel, dejando la marca de sus dedos ahí.

—¡Ngh!

Su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante, lentamente, dando el primer embiste profundo. Aquello me llevó a ronronear sin poder evitarlo, mientras me aferraba a las sábanas. Le sentí retirarse un poco de mi interior, hasta dejar el glande dentro, para luego volver a entrar aumentando la velocidad. Jadeé y empujé la cadera hacia atrás, buscando más. Quería sentirlo más cerca; quería que apaciguara el incómodo calor que estaba quemando todo mi vientre.

—Más... quiero... Más, Eren —pedí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a desesperarse.

Con otro gruñido, Eren volvió a moverse hundiéndose aún más profundo. Me encontré a mí mismo temblando de sobremanera, al mismo tiempo que la respiración se me atoraba en la garganta. Y no pude más que retorcerme de placer cuando la punta de su pene chocó contra mi próstata. Solté un gemido mientras mi interior se estrechaba a su alrededor, atrayéndolo todavía más dentro de mí.

Eren ronroneó, parecía totalmente perdido. Un momento después, su lengua se deslizó por la piel de mi espalda, provocándome más escalofríos. Me sentía mareado en ese momento; mis pensamientos estaban revueltos y no podía más que concentrarme en sentir esa hinchada polla que se enterraba cada vez más profundo.

—¡Mierda, Levi! —jadeó, dando otra embestida. Luego dejó un beso pequeño en mi nuca que me estremeció totalmente— Me... me estás apretando... tanto...

Alentado por eso, mi Alfa aumentó el ritmo entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido. Podía sentir su pene palpitando en mi interior, y como su carne chocaba contra la mía cada vez que empujaba su cuerpo hacia el mío. Gemí mientras todo mi ser temblaba de sobremanera, ya casi no me podía mantener sobre mis rodillas. El placer estaba nublándome por completo.

—E...Eren... ¡Más! ¡Quiero más!

Él jadeó casi de forma animal cuando mis mojadas paredes internas se contrajeron a su alrededor. Sus dedos apresaron la piel de mi cadera más fuerte al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Sin importarle nada más, empezó a empujar más rápido. Su dura erección se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mi culo haciendo un sonido húmedo que me parecía de lo más erótico.

Mis dedos se hundieron en el cobertor, de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo las sensaciones en mi vientre se revolvían aún más. El cosquilleo se extendió hasta abajo; se quedó en mi pene, que palpitaba dolorosamente, buscando algo de atención también.

—Levi... —gruñó, empujando las caderas hacia adelante. La punta de su gruesa polla rozó mi próstata haciéndome ver muchísimos colores y gemir sin control. Sin ser demasiado cuidadoso, tomó mi cabello entre sus dedos y me hizo levantar la cabeza— Eres mí-mío, Levi... ¡Ngh! Eres... eres mi Omega —susurró, con esa voz ronca que me parecía totalmente sensual, en mi oído. Luego repasó su húmeda lengua por todo mi lóbulo—. Só-sólo mío... ¿Entiendes?

Con las lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas y la saliva deslizando por mi boca, asentí. Lo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer instante. Le pertenecía a Eren. Era sólo de Eren. Y quería estar para siempre a su lado.

—¡Sí... sí! So-soy tuyo, Eren —respondí, entre jadeos. La cabeza me daba vueltas por todo el placer que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo. Eren, complacido por mi respuesta, embistió profundamente de nuevo.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó después; sólo estuve seguro del momento en que mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse con más insistencia mientras el hormigueo amenazaba mi estómago y vientre con mucha más insistencia.

Escuché a Eren gruñir algunas maldiciones mientras el ritmo de sus movimientos se volvían más erráticos; cómo si no pudiera aguantarlo más.

Y sucedió entonces.

Su pene se hinchó aún más dentro de mí, mientras las paredes de mi ano se contraían a su alrededor para que no se moviera de ahí. El oxígeno dejó de llegar a mis pulmones en ese segundo porque dolía. Dolía como la mierda. No pude más que lloriquear al mismo tiempo que le sentía enterrar sus uñas en mi carne.

Eren estaba anudando dentro de mí, y no pensé que aquello doliera tanto.

Sin embargo, el dolor se convirtió en un culposo placer cuando él se movió un poco a la derecha. Su polla gruesa aplastó aquel bulto de nervios en mi interior, llevándome a gritar como no lo había hecho antes. Sentí un montón de latigazos de placer correr por todo mi cuerpo cuando Eren decidió empujar de nuevo.

—¡Di-diablos! Voy... voy a llenarte, Levi —siseó, luego de jadear—. De-dejaré todo... ¡ah!... todo mi semen dentro... ¡Ngh! —lloriqueé, por esa combinación de placer y dolor, mientras mi cuerpo seguía agitándose sin cesar. Podía sentir el cielo tan cerca—. ¿Lo quieres, Levi?

—¡Sí-sí! ¡Lo... lo quiero to-todo!

Complacido con mi respuesta, Eren dio otra embestida golpeando de lleno contra mi próstata. Y no hubo más para mí; el calor de mi vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi polla, haciéndome eyacular al momento, las piernas me temblaron y sólo pude pensar en gritar de placer mientras el orgasmo me golpeaba con fuerza.

Nunca antes me había sentido así...

Mi alfa gruñó ante las miles de sensaciones que le embargaron en ese segundo. Su pene palpitó al mismo tiempo que mi ano le atraía a mi interior aún más y mis paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza instándole a correrse ahí dentro. Jadeó con furia y sostuvo mis caderas, mientras chorro tras chorro de abundante esperma se disparaban hasta lo más profundos de mis entrañas.

No estuve muy seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecimos _pegados_ , pero tampoco me importó demasiado. Sólo estaba concentrado en ese revoltijo de sensaciones que se habían alojado en mi estómago. Ya no había más calor; se había aplacado un poco. Sin poder más, y aprovechando que Eren ya había liberado mi cuerpo, me dejé caer boca abajo en los cobertores. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho y podía sentir como su semen mezclado con mis fluidos escurrían libremente por mis muslos.

—Levi... —le escuché llamarme, pero yo todavía seguía disfrutando de ese cosquilleo en mi estómago— Levi, mírame.

Quizá fue porque aún no estaba del todo consciente, o porque mi mente y cuerpo reconocían a Eren ya como mi Alfa, no lo supe con seguridad, pero le obedecí al instante. Con un poco de esfuerzo me acomodé boca arriba y clavé mis ojos a los suyos.

Encontrarlo ahí, con el pelo hecho un revoltijo castaño, los ojos todavía cubiertos con aquel matiz dorado y todo su sensual cuerpo lleno de sudor, avivó el calor en mi vientre. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía todo mi interior palpitar; me pedía a gritos tenerlo de nuevo enterrado en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

«De nuevo... —exigió mi consciencia— De nuevo...»

Me retorcí en la cama; Eren jadeó de regreso cuando el olor de mi celo le llenó la nariz.

No importaba si, segundos atrás, habíamos tenido sexo, yo deseaba más. Así funcionaba el celo; durante tres día sólo podía pensar en tener a alguien dentro de mi cuerpo, que calmara ese inquietante calor que me recorría desde la cabeza hasta lo pies.

Con la mente nublada por mi instinto, le atraje hacia mí y le besé de manera salvaje. Eren no tardó demasiado para corresponderme y recostarse sobre mí, rozando de manera descarada nuestros sexos. Jadeé, totalmente excitado.

Más.

Quería más de él.

—Eren —susurré, contra sus labios—. Todavía quiero más...

Eren rugió cómo el León que albergaba en su interior, más no se hizo del rogar.

 **(...)**

A la mañana del quinto día —luego de que mi celo había finalizado—, desperté sintiendo que algo no iba del todo bien. Habían un montón de emociones —suponía que eso eran— alojándose en mi cerebro. La sensación corrió por todo mi cuerpo y se quedó en mi estómago, revolviéndolo al instante; produciéndome arcadas. Fruncí el ceño y parpadeé varias veces seguidas, como si quisiera librarme de toda incomodidad con ese gesto.

Pero no. No funcionó.

—¿Levi? —escuché la voz de Eren. Fue un susurro apenas, pero alcancé a entender sus palabras.

Me revolví entre las sábanas suaves y calientes, que resguardaban mi cuerpo de las inclemencias del clima, y asomé un cabeza levemente. Me rehusaba a abandonar mi cómodo lecho.

Eren rió ante mi actuar.

Él estaba ahí, acostado a mi lado. Una sonrisa, que se me antojaba entre tierna e infantil, iluminaba sus facciones haciéndole ver incluso más atractivo. Sin embargo, al mirarlo, otra vez, la rara sensación se produjo en mi estómago y se quedó ahí, alertándome en silencio sobre alguna cosa que todavía no lograba entender.

—Buen día —saludé, con voz floja, intentando alejar todo pensamientos malo.

—Hola —susurró, con un tono bastante cómico, mientras se acercaba a mí—, ¿dormiste bien?

Asentí mientras mi cola se agitaba de un lado a otro, contenta, y mis brazos se enredaban tras su cuello, para tenerlo un poco más cerca. Desde que Eren me había marcado, no podía estar separado de él mucho tiempo. Estar a su lado se había vuelto una necesidad; era como el oxígeno. De alguna manera, sentía que si me separaba de él, una parte de mí moría.

Ante el sólo pensamiento de aquello las arcadas volvieron, obligándome a separarme un poco de mi Alfa. Eren parpadeó un poco preocupado —como si supiera que algo no andaba bien conmigo—, para luego talló la punta de su nariz contra la mía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello negro que adornaban mi frente.

—Sí. Sólo... —arrugué la nariz, al no saber cómo continuar. Eren ladeó la cabeza, expectante— no sé qué pasa conmigo.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿¡Te sientes mal!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿Quieres qué llame al comandante?

—¡No, no! —me apresuré a contestar, al ver que mi Alfa se levantaría y me dejaría solo—. Estoy bien, lo juro. No llames a nadie... no quiero que esto termine aún...

Aunque había pronunciado aquello en voz baja, Eren llegó a escucharlo. Su gesto se relajó —apenas y un poco—, mientras se acercaba a mí de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se relajó en un dos por tres cuando su calidez y olor me invadieron.

Al instante, me dejé llevar. Mi cuerpo anhelaba su contacto; quería sentirlo cerca de mí, quería un beso y que me llenara de mimos y cariños como venía haciéndolo los últimos días. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, en un beso tierno, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro con sus dedos muy lentamente.

Dejé escapar un ronroneo de puro gusto, al mismo tiempo que perdía mis manos entre su cabello y cerraba los ojos. Me gustaba eso; quería estar de esa manera para siempre.

Pero ambos sabíamos que aquella fantasía no duraría tanto. No estábamos en un cuento de hadas donde tendríamos un « _Felices_ _para_ _Siempre_ ». Afuera había una guerra; y a nosotros nos estaban usando cómo conejillos de Indias. Apreté los ojos con urgencia e intenté dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas; quería sólo disfrutar del ahora, aunque fuera un efímero momento, uno que se iría rápido, como en un parpadeo.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Eren deslizó sus dedos por mi rostro mientras aún seguía besándome. Lo hizo lentamente, transmitiéndome toda la calma qué necesitaba. Me encontré en la necesidad de suspirar a medias, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se movían por toda su espalda, intentando guardar en mi memoria cada pequeña cicatriz que adornaba su piel.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que nuestra burbuja de amor se encontró rota demasiado pronto. Un sonido estridente invadió la habitación provocando que nos separáramos en ese instante.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gruñó Eren, arrugando el gesto y protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Él ya era mi Alfa por completo, así que tenía esa necesidad de cuidarme— ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?

Siseé por lo bajo, mientras me cubría los oídos con mis manos. Realmente creía que mis tímpanos reventarían si seguía escuchando ese ruido infernal.

—Atención, agentes. La misión ha terminado ya. En unos momentos más sus adoptantes pasarán por favor, sepárense —la alarma cesó cuando fue reemplazada por esa voz robótica que empezaba a odiar, porque repetía el mismo mensaje una y otra vez—. Por favor, sepárense. Por favor, sepárense. Por fa-...

—¡Callen esa maldita cosa! —rugí, cansando de todo, provocando que la habitación se sumergiera en silencio.

La cámara que estaba en la pared —que se había encendido en algún momento— hizo el sonido de advertencia de nuevo. Esta vez, fue para mí. Gruñí varias malas palabras para luego levantar mi dedo medio hacia el aparato, justo como Eren lo había hecho anteriormente.

Él rió, pero fueron carcajadas vacías.

 **(...)**

—Levi.

Ignoré su llamado y seguí guardando mi ropa dentro de la maleta que había traído conmigo. Estaba enfadado; asqueado de todo. No obstante, mi enojo no era con él, sino con la maldita situación. No quería salir de ahí. Pese a que sabía que debía obedecer las órdenes, no quería hacerlo. Porque sabía el significado de aquello; una vez que nos separáramos, jamás volveríamos a estar juntos.

Y no deseaba eso.

Yo todavía quería permanecer a su lado; despertar cada mañana y verlo ahí, sonriendo para mí, deseándome los «buenos días».

Quería todo de él...

De mi Alfa.

Escuché un suspiro pesado de su parte, luego el sonido sus pisadas resonaron en mi espalda. Intenté no prestarle atención —porque presentía que terminaría enojándome con él—, y continué guardando toda mi ropa.

—Oye, escúchame —susurró, tiernamente, en mi oído. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura, mientras su mentón se recargaba en mi hombro—. Pase lo que pase ahora, yo voy a cuidarte, ¿bien?

No pude más que dejarme llevar por mi instinto de Omega cuando su calor envolvió mi cuerpo. Su olor se mezcló con el mío y la fragancia me resultó adictiva.

—No quiero esto, Eren —susurré, sólo para que él pudiera escucharme. Habían cámaras en las habitaciones también—. No quiero saber qué pasará apartir de ahora... No quiero saber qué pasará si hay un bebé creciendo en mi interior.

Todavía no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera una cría desarrollándose en mi barriga, pero yo tenía miedo. Quizá era porque esa parte Omega de mi ser recién despertaba luego de haberme dejado marcar, y me dejaba vulnerable. No lo sabía, pero estaba aterrorizado.

Temía de lo que pasaría después; temía de que me separaran de Eren, temía de que quisieran arrebatarme a mi hijo —si es que había uno—. Temía de enfrentar la realidad. Temía de todo.

Tras mis propias palabras, mis manos se posaron sobre mi vientre como si con esa acción pudiera protegerme. Eren se tensó durante un segundo apenas.

—¿Confías en mí, Levi? —preguntó, luego dejó un beso sobre mi cabello. Asentí sin dudar, cuando sentí sus manos posarse sobre las mías, dándome la protección que necesitaba— Bien, porque no dejaré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Te lo prometo; te cuidaré a ti, y a nuestro bebé.

Y confié en él.

Confié ciegamente en sus palabras.

 **(...)**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Erwin, mientras ponía una mano sobre mi frente.

Rehuí de su contacto a los segundos, pero mi adoptante ya no se sorprendió. Desde que había abandonado la cabaña —y de paso, me separaron de mi Alfa— no soportaba la idea de dejarme tocar por otra persona que no fuera Eren. Al principio Erwin se preocupó, pero luego Hanji le explicó que era normal porque mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía del todo.

Eren era el único que podía tocarme.

—Quiero ver a Eren.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas sin su presencia. No me dejaban verle para nada, y día tras día que pasaba sentía que mis fuerzas se acababan. No quería moverme; sólo me la llevaba acostado en mi habitación sin hacer más. No comía, ya no salía a misiones —aunque esto nos lo habían prohibido los de arriba—, tampoco tenía ganas de limpiar o leer algún libro. Sin Eren, me sentía muerto en vida.

Hanji había dicho que eso era porque ambos compartíamos un lazo más fuerte que los demás; uno único. Y yo —al ser el Omega— era el más afectado por eso.

Erwin suspiró.

—Eren ha salido a una misión, Levi —explicó, intentado poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Siempre era la misma excusa; siempre. Pero sabía que Erwin no mentía. La gente de arriba habían empezado a mandar a los Alfas —implicados en la «misión»— a cazar Excéntricos, con la falsa excusa de que necesitaban algunos para hacer experimentos. Pero mentían, por supuesto. Sólo lo hacían para mantener a los Alfas alejados...

Alejados de sus Omegas...

Sin saber el daño que eso causaría.

Me encontré en la necesidad de arrugar el gesto y hacerme un ovillo en mi cama. Tenía frío, me sentía solo y nada más podía pensar en Eren; en lo mucho que me urgía su contacto. Erwin lo notó, él me conocía a la perfección. No por nada me había criado a lo largo de —casi— veinte años.

Tomó una parte de la sábana azul que había en la cama y me cubrió con ella hasta el cuello.

—Duerme un poco, ¿sí? —susurró, bajando la luz que había en mi habitación; casi dejándola a oscuras— Cuando despiertes intenta comer un poco, Levi. Te he dejado la charola en la mesa, es carne a término medio, como te gusta... Por favor, intenta comer.

El tono suplicante de su voz causó algún tipo de revolución en mis entrañas. Era muy consciente de que lo estaba preocupando —porque llevaba más de dos días sin querer probar bocado—, pero no podía actuar con normalidad. No después de haberme dejado marcar por un Alfa.

Encogí lo hombros y me ovillé todavía más. Ya no quería seguir pensado.

Mi adoptante suspiró, para luego tomar la otra charola —con la comida de anoche intacta— de la mesa. Entonces, una vez que salió de mi habitación y dejó la puerta medio abierta, un olor familiar llegó hasta mi nariz.

—No ha querido comer, ¿cierto? —esa era la voz de Hanji, y no se escuchaba demasiado contenta. Erwin no respondió; aunque no podía verlo, lograba imaginármelo con la mirada baja como si en sus zapatos encontraría todas las respuestas— ¿Cuantos días lleva así?

—Casi cuatro.

Hanji soltó una carcajada vacía, dejándome sorprendido por unos segundos. Era bastante raro ver —o escuchar— a la científica en ese estado. Porque ella era una mujer que siempre sonreía; aún si el día era malo, Hanji siempre lograba encontrar una razón para sonreír.

—Y los que faltan, Erwin —escupió, llena de sarcasmo.

—No fue mi culpa, Zoe... ¡Intenté de todo para impedir esa ridícula misión! ¡Tú lo sabes!

—Pero no fue suficiente, Erwin —soltó—. Ahora están sufriendo, todos; no sólo Levi. Una vez que los Omegas han sido marcados, necesitan estar cerca de sus Alfas... Y aún más cuando están en cinta.

Me tensé ante eso —y supuse que Erwin también lo había hecho, porque no dijo más—, mientras llevaba mis manos hasta mi vientre. Toqueteé esa zona superficialmente, hasta qué lo sentí. Había calidez, una que no se encontraba antes en esa parte.

Y temblé. Temblé cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi mejillas. No sabía si lloraba de miedo —porque sabía exactamente qué pasaría con mi hijo después— o de felicidad —porque tenía vida creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo; un pedacito de Eren y mío— , pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Lo sé, Hanji. Lo sé...

Hanji suspiró.

—Escucha, si todos esos Omegas están esperando bebés y se los arrebatan... Se iniciará una guerra, Erwin —dijo, sin titubear—. Y será una muchísimo peor de la que hay allá afuera. Y yo... yo estaré con ellos, ayudándoles; no permitiré que nadie les quite a sus hijos, ¿entiendes?

Tras eso, ella no esperó respuesta de Erwin. Se alejó en silencio, sin mirar atrás siquiera.

 **(...)**

—¡Listo! —exclamó Hanji, una vez que había dejado de extraer un poco de mi sangre con una jeringa— Es todo lo que necesito para hacerte las pruebas, Levi —ella sonrió enormemente.

No pude evitar pensar que esa enérgica mujer no se parecía en nada a la persona seria y adulta que había asaltado a Erwin en el pasillo. Me revolví en mi asiento y presioné el algodón contra mi brazo —justo donde ella pinchó con la aguja—, mientras le miraba fijamente.

Estábamos ambos en una habitación de hospital que se especializaba en tratarnos a nosotros; los Titanes. Hanji había insistido en que ya era hora de hacernos las diversas pruebas para detectar un embarazo, pero yo estaba seguro que no las necesitaba.

Ya sabía cuál seria el resultado.

—No es necesario que hagas las pruebas, Hanji.

La mujer clavó sus ojos cafés —cubiertos con unas gafas de pasta negra— directamente en mí, mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía un frasco con mi sangre en la charola que había a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió, con una sonrisa.

—Qué ya sé cuál es el resultado.

Sólo eso fue necesario para que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que toda palabra moría en su boca; parecía como si no pudiera creerlo. Supuse que, pese a que Hanji había pasado casi toda su vida dedicada a estudiarnos —tanto a losExcéntrico, como a los Titanes—, todavía quedaban muchas cosas que no había descubierto.

Me llevé las manos hasta el vientre y acto seguido, asentí en su dirección. Ella tembló.

—Entonces... ¿lo sientes? —preguntó. Los ojos le brillaron— ¿Sientes qué hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ti?

—Sí, pude sentirlo la otra anoche —corroboré.

Hanji se recargó por completo en el respaldar de la silla mientras empujaba sus lentes por el centro. Su mirada aún seguía clavada en mí, repasando sus ojos por cada parte de mi cuerpo, quedándose, quizá más tiempo del necesario, en mi barriga. Sabía qué ella sería incapaz de dañarme —aquella anoche lo había demostrado—, pero, por mero instinto, protegí mi vientre.

—Eso es... tan... ¡Wow! —murmuró, a medias. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos—. Pero... creo que de todos modos deberíamos hacer las pruebas, ¿bien? —dijo, luego de un rato.

—Como quieras.

Hanji sonrió y se levantó de la silla, llevándose la charola consigo.

—Iré a ver a mi siguiente paciente —habló, con emoción—. Necesito saber si Annie también lo siente, cómo tú —su mirada se dirigió a mí, al mismo tiempo que me sonreía casi de manera maternal—. Si quieres puedes dormir un rato. Te levantaré cuando estén los resultados.

Con eso, ella abandonó la habitación.

 **(...)**

No supe con exactitud en que momento había caído dormido, pero desperté de sopetón cuando mi nariz captó un olor demasiado familiar; uno que había venido necesitando desde semanas atrás.

«Es él... —gritó mi mente—. Es él. Es él. Es él»

Sin dudarlo ni un pequeño segundo, levanté un poco la cabeza sólo para encontrarme el rostro sonriente de Eren ahí; acostado a mi lado en esa enorme camilla donde Hanji me había dejado. Todas las emociones se revolvieron en mi estómago y sentí la calidez de mi vientre extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo; como si mi bebé también estuviera feliz de verlo.

—¡Eren! —susurré, todavía sin poder creer que él estuviera a mi lado.

Él rió de manera infantil mientras me estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Su cola y la mía se movieron de un lado a otro, totalmente contentas. Había necesitado tanto su contacto, sentir su olor, sus brazos; sus besos. Me había hecho tanta falta.

—Me hiciste tanta falta, Levi —susurró, como si, de nuevo, pudiera leer mis pensamientos—. Te extrañé muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti —correspondí, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y dejándome llevar por mi instinto.

—¿Te sucedió algo? —preguntó, preocupado, mientras repartía besos por todo mi rostro— Me preocupé bastante cuando encontré al comandante por aquí. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras dejaba un beso pequeño sobre sus labios. En ese momento no me importaba nada más; sólo quería estar con él.

—No es nada —respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sólo son estudios de rutina —el frunció el ceño ante mi vaga respuesta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me dijeron que habías ido a una misión.

Sentí a mi Alfa removerse un poco incómodo, aunque luego sonrió a duras penas. Era como si no le gustara recordar aquello.

—Sí, estaba. Pero terminó hace poco, así que vine aquí para que me revisaran unas heridas...

Sólo necesité escuchar aquello para que mi instinto Omega se apropiara de mi cuerpo en su totalidad. La sola idea de que Eren estuviera herido me hacía temblar, porque no quería perderlo. Alentado por ese pensamiento, me apresuré a tomar su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarlo fijamente, buscando algún rastro de heridas ahí.

Eren pestañeó confundido.

—¿Dónde te lastimaron? ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Te duele algo!?

Él rió enternecido.

—Estoy bien, Levi —respondió, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. Fue en ese segundo dónde noté las vendas que recubrían sus dedos y se extendían hasta las muñecas. Me alarmé en silencio y él lo notó—. Sólo fueron un par de mordidas; nada graves.

—Tonto, realmente me preocupaste.

Mi Alfa rió de nuevo, pero aprovechó que yo me había acomodado sobre su pecho para enredar sus dedos entre mi pelo.

—Entonces... ¿de qué dices que son esos estudios?

—De rutina.

Eren arrugó la nariz, mientras le escuchaba gruñir por lo bajo.

—Sí, pero... ¿por qué?, ¿te enfermaste o algo?

Me encontré en la necesidad de dejar de respirar por un segundo apenas. Eren tenía derecho a saberlo; él debía saber que había una cría en mi interior. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

—No, no estoy enfermo —respondí, apretando la tela de su camiseta entre mis dedos—. Eren, hay... hay un bebé creciendo aquí.

Sin dudar, guié sus manos muy lentamente hasta mi vientre. Eren se tensó al contacto, sin embargo, supe que él también sintió aquella calidez que emanaba mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus dedos se deslizaron por toda esa zona con ternura y parsimonia.

—Levi... —susurró, con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Eren... —confesé, sin mirarlo— No quiero que esa gente me quite a mi hijo; no quiero.

Esta vez, fue su turno para sostener mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara fijamente. Eren tenía el ceño, de nuevo. Sus ojos se convirtieron en par de joyas doradas, que brillaban por toda la determinación que surcaba en ellos.

—Escucha, te lo prometí, ¿no es así? —dijo, clavando sus orbes en los míos— Eres mi familia, y te protegeré. Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, Levi; nadie, aún si eso significa ponerme en contra de los humanos. No permitiré que nos quiten a nuestro bebé, ¿bien?

Asentí. Lo hice porque le creí; porque Eren era mi Alfa, porque él haría todo para protegerme.

Estuvimos un rato en un cómodo silencio, dónde él se dedicaba a repartir diversas caricias en mi barriga y susurraba que nunca me dejaría, hasta que decidí romperlo al hacer un comentario—: Ya he pensado en un nombre para él, incluso.

Eren rió despacio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál sería?

—Hunter **(1)**... —dije, poniendo una sonrisa— Me gustaría que se llamara Hunter.

Él dejó un beso sobre mi pelo.

—Me gusta. Me gusta mucho, en realidad. ¿Te imaginas? Hunter Jaeger Ackerman —acordó, con felicidad, al poner nuestros «apellidos» juntos—. ¡Ah! Pero... ¿y si es niña?

—También pensé en eso, por supuesto. Si es niña entonces se llamará Carla. Carla Jaeger Ackerman. Suena bien, ¿no?

Por los ojos de Eren pasaron un montón de emociones, algunas que no pude reconocer. Pero sólo necesitó de unos segundos para que en su rostro se clavara una hermosa sonrisa que, en el fondo, me hizo pedir que nuestro hijo la heredara.

—Levi —su voz fue apenas un susurró, mientras su nariz chocaba contra la mía y un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. Gracias, Levi...

Iba a besarlo, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió rompiendo con nuestra burbuja. Hanji, Erwin y Mike entraron, y pareció no importarles en lo absoluto que Eren estuviera conmigo, era como si lo hubieran sabido desde un principio.

No obstante, Eren parecía no confiar en ellos porque terminó por abrazarme —protegiéndome totalmente con su cuerpo—, mientras gruñía y les enseñaba los colmillos. Era una clara advertencia; si se acercaban, sería capaz de atacar sin importarle nada.

—Tranquilo, Eren —habló Hanji, mirándole con una sonrisa—. No venimos a dañarlos, ¿bien? Sólo traemos los resultados de los exámenes.

Erwin miró al suelo durante largos segundos. Mike pasó una mano por su pelo, revolviéndolo al instante. Hanji tan sólo pudo poner una sonrisa pequeña, que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Tenías razón, Levi. Dio positivo...

Supe entonces que, apenas la noticia llegara a los oídos de la gente de arriba, debía hacer de todo para proteger a mi hijo...

Aún si eso, como decía Eren, significaba ponerme en contra de la raza humana...

Cuando ellos intentaran quitarme a mi hijo, la verdadera guerra comenzaría...

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** Hunter significa _cazador_.

* * *

 **N/A:** OMG, SÍ. FINAL ABIERTO PORQUE SOY MALA -inserte aquí risa maléfica(?)-.

Jajaja, ok no XD.

Pues nada, desde un principio tenía planeado que el final fuera así E_É, porque no quiero meterle más cosas y que se haga una chorrada (?). Les dejo a ustedes el final, pueden imaginarse lo que quieran XD.

En fin; _MIKRALLER_ D: espero que te haya gustado, y lamento la tardanza pero me estaba costando trabajo continuarlo, jajaja D:

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! ; A ; gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, y dejar un comentario. Ojalá les haya gustado esta segunda parte :3.

Eso es todo lo que tengo por decir —¿escribir? XD—. Recuerden dejar un pequeño review, esos son mi alimento de cada día :3

Pasen buen día :)

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
